Truthfully
by Lilac Stardust
Summary: Takes place between S2 & S3. Max and Liz are still trying to get it together and go out looking for a way to contact Max's son. Somewhat of a continuation of my first story "If you want me to."
1. Interruptions

**Category:** M/L

**Summary:** Takes place the summer between S2 & S3.  Somewhat of a sequel to my first story "If you want me to."

**Disclaimer:**  Jason Katims owns everything Roswell…come on now if I owned it would I be writing fanfic???  The song is Truthfully by Lisa Loeb.  I'm just borrowing this stuff and I'll put it back when I'm done I promise.

**Thanks:**  Thanks to Elise who absolutely rocks for beta reading this for me!

**Feedback:  **Yes!  Please!This is only my second Roswell fic so please let me know any of any suggestions/comments/etc. 

**A/N:** the italics indicate song lyrics and journal entries.  **Indicate thought cause fanfiction wont let me use italics in the body of the story…

Truthfully 

_June 15, 2001_

_            So, it has been about a month since Max and I had our little talk, since we decided that we still needed each other and that if we just took it slow, we might be able to get past what happened.  We both kept a lot of secrets and are finding that trust is a real issue, but we are working on it.  Max has started coming into the Crashdown again during my shifts and basically staring at me the whole time.  It almost reminds me of how things were before he saved me that day.  I have gotten into the strangest habit lately of writing in my journal very late at night and Max has the strangest habit of showing up whenever I do this.  I don't do it every night either…only when the mood hits me.  In fact, he is here tonight sitting on one of my lawn-chairs watching me write.  I won't let him sit next to me while I write because no matter how much I want to take things slow, I just can't think straight when he is that close to me.  He's too cute when he pouts like that; almost makes a girl totally lose all her willpower…_

Liz sighed and put down her journal.  "You're horrible Max!  You won't even let me write!  Geez all I ask is for five minutes to collect my thoughts and…"

"Well, if you would just let me sit over there with you…"  Max said, interrupting her.

"No Max, not a chance.  I won't be able to write a word with you sitting here."

He looked over at her with that 'sad little puppy dog face' and she sighed exaggeratedly.  "Fine.  I was pretty much done anyway."  He practically leapt out of his chair, grinning the whole time, and plopped down at her feet.  "Are you happy now?"

"Actually I am.  You don't usually let me get this close, except when I come up here while you're writing."

"Hey Max, there is something I've been wondering about—how do you know when I'm out here so late at night?  I mean I never know myself when I am going to write until I do it and then you just show up.  I mean I don't mind, in fact it's kinda nice, but I was just puzzled why you chose to come those times."

"I don't know really.  It's just a feeling I get some nights.  I just have to be near you right that very second.  So, I show up and you're always out here.  I just figured maybe it was a coincidence."

"Max, you're an alien…nothing is a coincidence.  Do you think that's what is going on?  Some weird side effect of being an alien?"

"So now it's weird, huh?  I thought you liked my company…" he said jokingly as he smiled at her.

"Max, come on now I was trying to be serious.  Speaking of alien stuff…there was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about…have you come up with any ideas on how to track down your son yet?  I mean you haven't really mentioned it lately and I was just curious.  Not anxious to actually do it, you know, but just curious as to if there was any late breaking news on the subject." 

"Way to spoil the mood, Liz.  Actually, it has been on my mind but I didn't want to mention it when things were going so well between us and everything."

"Max, I promised to help you, remember?  I know this is important to you and that's why I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to make sure I don't lose you to her again."

"Liz that's not going to happen and you know it," he said as he leaned in and hugged her

"I know but sometimes I just need a little reassurance.  So you didn't really say…any news on the baby?"  she asked a little hesitantly, pulling back to look at him.

"Well no, but I have had some ideas.  You know, on how to contact him," he said as he let her go and leaned back on the lawn-chair a little.

"Ok Max, so shoot."

"Well I was thinking…when we were going to leave it was pretty sudden.  Tess probably didn't get rid of everything she had.  Maybe there was some information that Nasedo gave her about how to contact Antar or other ways home that she didn't share with us.  She probably figured that everything was going according to plans and we wouldn't need any other way home."

"So I guess we are taking a trip over to the Valenti's then?"  He nodded and she sighed.  "Have you even asked Kyle what they did with all her stuff?  What if he threw it away or something?  What if they burned it?  I mean, they thought she was sincere and then found out it was all a lie…I would be furious if I was them," Liz said, a little faster than she intended.

"Liz, do you see now why I didn't want to say anything?  You're all upset now…look at me…calm down.  We will call Kyle in the morning and see what the situation is with Tess's belongings.  Can we just relax and enjoy being together for tonight?  Or at least not discuss this whole situation?"

"Whatever you say, Max…"

"Good," he said as he smiled a little.

"So what do you wanna talk about instead?"

"Oh nothing…" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

TBC
    
    _This isn't what I like to call flattery,_
    
    _but I know that I believe I've found what's true,_
    
    _that I've found what's you._
    
    _Truthfully I_
    
    _I'm finding finally._
    
    _Truthfully you_
    
    _you helped me find at last._
    
    _Truthfully we_
    
    _are finding out what's true._
    
    _And Truthfully I am finding out what's you._
    
    _Surprise, cause I was flying the plane._
    
    _Surprise, cause now I'm smiling again._
    
    _Surprise, cause you showed up with your parachute._
    
    _Surprise, I'm kind of happy you showed up._
    
    _Truthfully I_
    
    _I'm finding finally._
    
    _Truthfully you_
    
    _you helped me find at last._
    
    _Truthfully we_
    
    _are finding out what's true._
    
    _And Truthfully I am finding out what's you._
    
    _Truthfully, I really can't explain, I'm floating, I'm smiling again._
    
    _Truthfully, I can't ignore you, cause I've been waiting for you._
    
    _Truthfully, I'm not desperate, I haven't changed my mind since we first met,_
    
    _but the last thing that I want to do is to tell you that I'm right for you._
    
    _Truthfully I_
    
    _I'm finding finally._
    
    _Truthfully you_
    
    _you helped me find at last._
    
    _Truthfully we_
    
    _are finding out what's true._
    
    _And Truthfully I am finding out what's you._
    
    _I'm finding finally._
    
    _Truthfully, I'm finding out what's you._
    
    _I'm smiling again._
    
    _Truthfully___


	2. Waiting for you

**Category:** M/L

**Summary:** Takes place the summer between S2 & S3.  In other words, anything that happened according to S3—has not happened in this story.  Somewhat of a sequel to my first story "If you want me to."

**Disclaimer:**  Jason Katims owns everything Roswell…come on now if I owned it would I be writing fanfic???  The song is Truthfully by Lisa Loeb.  I'm just borrowing this stuff and I'll put it back when I'm done I promise.

**Thanks:**  Thanks to Elise who absolutely rocks for beta reading this for me!

**Feedback:  **Yes!  Please!This is only my second Roswell fic so please let me know any of any suggestions/comments/etc.  Don't make me beg.

**A/N:** the italics indicate song lyrics.  Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up—I am just getting smashed by classes.  Also my apologies that it's short…I will try and make the next part longer.****

Truthfully 
    
    _Tap tap tap_

Liz turned over in her bed, pulling the blankets over her head. 

_Tap tap tap_

Peeking out from under the blankets, she looked at her alarm clock.  "Nine A.M.?!?!?"

_Tap tap tap_

"What?!?!?" she almost yelled as she threw back the covers and stalked over to her window, where Max was currently standing.  "Do you realize that it is _nine o'clock_ on a Saturday morning and I _don't_ have to work today?" she said as she opened her window to let him in.

"Yes I do own a watch, I am aware that it is nine o'clock and I also know you don't have to work today.  That's why I'm here," he explained, stepping through the window and into her bedroom.  

Liz walked over and plopped down on the end of her bed.  "I'm afraid that I'm not awake enough to understand what you mean."

He walked over and sat down next to her.  "Well…I thought since you had the day off, and I had the day off…we could do a little investigating today.  You do remember that we discussed this last night don't you?"

"Yes I remember.  But Max, is it really necessary to do it this early in the morning?"

"No, but I thought we might want to get some breakfast first."

"Oh, well I have to shower if we are going somewhere for breakfast.  You will just have to wait here I guess."

"Hold on Liz, you don't need to go shower or get dressed…"

"Max, where could we possibly go to breakfast with me in my pajamas?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," he said, taking her hand and dragging her to the window and onto the balcony.  There on the floor was a small blanket and two glasses of orange juice.  "I also brought these," he said, holding up a brown paper bag containing bagels.  "I thought maybe a little breakfast picnic might be fun."

"Ooh yummy!"  Liz squealed, sitting down and reaching into the bag for a bagel.  "So what is the plan for today?"

"Well as soon as we finish eating breakfast we can call Kyle and ask if we could go through Tess's things.  If nothing turns up there, I thought we might take a look at her and Nasedo's old place, and maybe a trip out to the pod chamber."

"Sounds like a busy day to me.  Are you ready for this Max?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Well you had better figure it out before I get out of the shower…" Liz laughed as she stood up to go back inside.  "Stay here and finish eating, I'll be out soon."

"Alright," he said as he leaned back on the blanket and closed his eyes.  "I'll be right here waiting for you."****

TBC
    
    _This isn't what I like to call flattery,_
    
    _but I know that I believe I've found what's true,_
    
    _that I've found what's you._
    
    _Truthfully I_
    
    _I'm finding finally._
    
    _Truthfully you_
    
    _you helped me find at last._
    
    _Truthfully we_
    
    _are finding out what's true._
    
    _And Truthfully I am finding out what's you._
    
    _Surprise, cause I was flying the plane._
    
    _Surprise, cause now I'm smiling again._
    
    _Surprise, cause you showed up with your parachute._
    
    _Surprise, I'm kind of happy you showed up._
    
    _Truthfully I_
    
    _I'm finding finally._
    
    _Truthfully you_
    
    _you helped me find at last._
    
    _Truthfully we_
    
    _are finding out what's true._
    
    _And Truthfully I am finding out what's you._
    
    _Truthfully, I really can't explain, I'm floating, I'm smiling again._
    
    _Truthfully, I can't ignore you, cause I've been waiting for you._
    
    _Truthfully, I'm not desperate, I haven't changed my mind since we first met,_
    
    _but the last thing that I want to do is to tell you that I'm right for you._
    
    _Truthfully I_
    
    _I'm finding finally._
    
    _Truthfully you_
    
    _you helped me find at last._
    
    _Truthfully we_
    
    _are finding out what's true._
    
    _And Truthfully I am finding out what's you._
    
    _I'm finding finally._
    
    _Truthfully, I'm finding out what's you._
    
    _I'm smiling again._
    
    _Truthfully___


End file.
